Consequences
by ForgottenHour
Summary: Graphic Lemons, Cloud and Sephiroth. Choose the storyline as you go, control Clouds decisions and make Cloud act the way you would. That's right, I actually did it. Depending on decisions there may be rape, gentle or brutal. Or it may be consensual, it's entirely your decision sexies.
1. Paying a Visit

[It's my birthday in four months so to celebrate the occasion I have a treat for my sexy readers...ever hated a decision made in a Yaoi FanFiction? Ever wished you could have made one of the characters act differently? Well here's your chance! This is very difficult to write so...you know...with all my manly needs, I'm easily distracted...review or...you know, as a guy I won't be motivated to write anymore! Gender stereotypes are just grand aren't they! Now review! Review if you believe in my vision of an interactive Lemon!]

Cloud breathed heavily, surely nothing would happen. He knew Sephiroth's intentions, he knew what a brave and selfless man lay in wait behind the door. Despite what any of his friends said he knew the hero of Gaia would never hurt him...even Zack was wrong. Everybody else just couldn't see why somebody as superior as The General would want to be friends with a lowly cadet without an ulterior motive.

Even Mako made Gods need company and friendship sometimes. He raised his hand to knock but before he had the chance it slid open, and instead of the cold silvery steel he had been looking at, he was greeted with bright green eyes. "Cloud, I am so very pleased you could make it. Won't you come in?" The blond swallowed and steadied his thoughts before accepting his idols offer and walking inside. The office was large and indulgent, the desk was a large, dark marble and the sofas to his left looked to be a crimson velvet.

"Can I offer you a drink?" the older man's lips questioned at Cloud's ears, "Yes please." He replied smiling sweetly up at Sephiroth. He physically felt his pants tighten at the innocent expression on the tempting teenagers face. He was only fifteen but a face as gorgeous as his had never graced the miserable planet before, that much Sephiroth was sure of. "Bourbon or Scotch?" he whispered seductively, his entire demeanor was bent on luring the pretty blond boy into his web of lust. And alcohol would certainly help lower his defences.

"Oh...alcohol? Do you have any water?" His sweet youthful voice questioned. Now the General could not help but chuckle at his Cadet. "Water? Afraid not...but why do you not try the bourbon, hmm? All the Soldiers drink it." After admiring and interacting with the boy for three weeks now, he had learnt his weaknesses. "But..I'm only fifteen, Sir." Sephiroth ignored his protest and poured two glasses with ice, setting them down on his table and walking over to Cloud. "You know, I believe that despite being fifteen, and so ...delicate. You have what it takes to become a great Soldier."

As he spoke he stood behind the Blond, placing both of his hands on the boy's biceps and rubbing small circles. "R-really?" He gazed up his pursuer, "Because that's not what the other's say...sometimes it makes me question what I'm even doing here..." Sephiroth held his gaze by placing a finger under his perfect chin, penetrating his defences with his stare. "Oh but I mean it. If you do as I say, I can channel that potential. All you have to do is obey me. We can help eachother, Cloud. Will you allow me to help you?"

"Of course I will!" Cloud blurted out blatantly, "Then have a drink?" Cloud gazed at him with questioning eyes, "But I-" Sephiroth cut him off by placing a finger onto his supple lips. "You trust me don't you?" he murmured, leaning over to pick up a glass and hold it to the boys lips, tilting his mouth up with the finger that still held his chin. "Drink." Cloud did as he was told and took a sip, it tasted disgusting and burned his throat. He let out a string of coughs and yanked his face out of the mans grasp.

"It gets better once you drink it all. Think of it as medicine, Strife." His stern tone and determined expression scared Cloud. Sephiroth took hold of his own glass and walked over the the longest sofa, placing both glasses on the coffee table. "It is most definitely good for you" he leaned his arm along the back of the sofa, staring hungrily over the lean body just waiting to be devoured, "join me, Cloud?".

Cloud's eyes darted between the door and Sephiroth. Maybe what everybody had told him about not trusting the man had been right...should he leave now, before it goes any further? On the other hand Sephiroth did say he had the potential to become a Soldier like him, if he only trusted the General.

Chapter 2 – "I suppose I could stay for a little while longer."

Chapter 3 – "It's really late, I need to be getting back to my room."


	2. Chapter 2 Stay

[Now, now, this is the choice I would have made too, still the other way has it's fun too...and actually it's more my style...let me know which path's you take by reviewing. The more you let me know, the more I'll want to continue. I really want to see exactly what you choose...show me what's inside you. Meant both ways of course.]

"I suppose I could stay for a little while longer." Cloud let out a sigh and walked over to Sephiroth, cautiously perching himself on the farthest side of the sofa. Sephiroth only smiled and edged over to the boy, "finish your drink?" he cooed gently, "N-no thank you...it tastes really...yuck." His immature wording made Sephiroth laugh inwardly, his beautiful guest was so young and innocent, that was part of the thrill for him though, the forbidden fruit. It only added to the attraction. The General downed his own drink in one gulp then placed the crystal back down.

"Have I ever told you how perfect you are?" he whispered coolly in the child's ear, "Perfect, Sir?" Cloud furrowed his eyebrows, how could he be perfect? "I don't mean to argue with you..b-but I test lowest in my class...I'm smaller than any of the other cadets." He only smiled at the boy's blatant misinterpretation, "That is unimportant. I mean your appearance. Surely you are already aware of how beautiful you are? I know from the moment I laid my eyes on you, I definitely was."

What? All his mind could do was process that one word, beautiful? Why would Sephiroth be saying that about him. He knew there were many other boys his age far more handsome, far more strong. And definitely far more popular with the girls, not that they ever saw any but if they did, Cloud would be immediately overlooked. Beautiful on the otherhand was a more feminine word. And according to the other cadets he was most definitely feminine.

Beautiful was an insult, a way of calling him weak. "Don't." Cloud whispered, his eyes stinging from the painful words his idol had just said. He had thought the older man had believed he could be a Soldier. When really all he thought of him was beautiful. Beauty was a completely pointless trait in Shinra. It would get him nowhere. "But you are...I thought only scum inhabited this planet...but then I see you. A literal work of art, there is not a single imperfection about you.

"Let me get a better view of you, Cadet." He leaned down and began unclasping the side of his Cadet shirt. "I don't understand. Why are you doing this? Just stop!" Cloud attempted to wriggle out of the older mans grasp but he was quickly pinned down by the other's weight. "I told you to trust me, Cadet. Now stop fighting this. That is a direct order, Cadet!" Cloud froze up, unsure of whether he could really struggle and go against an order from his Superior officer...and not just any superior officer but, THE General Sephiroth.

His mind snapped back to reality as the cool night air hit his naked chest, none of his armor had been in the way as he wasn't on a mission and disarmed when he was on Shinra territory. Sephiroth latched his mouth on the indent of his neck, above his shoulder and lapped greedily at the tender, fresh and untouched skin. It was heaven, absolute decadence. Cloud tried to move again but was cowed by the sharp teeth that nipped at the tender skin in discipline. Not hard enough to show blood of course, Sephiroth wanted to keep the perfect work of art beneath him in as pristine a condition as possible.

He pulled the smaller body up with him and yanked the Cadet shirt off completely, tossing it to the ground. He lowered his mouth down to a hardened and peaked nipple, it was a soft pink and he couldn't of resisted taking it into his mouth even if he had wanted to. He rolled it gently in his teeth causing Cloud to whimper, Sephiroth was so powerful, and he was so small and helpless. It did feel kind of nice though, sparks of pleasure shot from his left nipple under the expert mouth that was latched to it. Still this was so much. Too much. He was only fifteen and Sephiroth was thirty two. Plus he was a virgin and he knew this was not the time, place or way he wanted to lose his innocence.

Chapter 4 – Cloud let him continue.

Chapter 5 – Cloud pulled himself away.


	3. Chapter 3 Leave

"It's really late, I need to be getting back to my room." Cloud turned towards the door and pressed the trigger pad at the door. It only made an odd beep and flashed a red light. Sephiroth had locked it? Cloud couldn't believe it. Why would he... Cloud turned around to open his mouth and question why he was locked in when he was taken aback by Sephiroth standing barely an inch behind him. The blond let out a gasp which was quickly swallowed in Sephiroth's mouth, as he drove his tongue right to the back of the boys throat.

Cloud attempted to dislodge the man from his mouth, he tried screaming out and shoving him away. In fact the only thing he didn't do was bite down, scared of what the man would do if he did. All of it was pointless though as his screamed were hungrily swallowed by the other and it looked as if Sephiroth hadn't even noticed the hands clawing and pushing at him...he was just to weak. Finally Sephiroth let the boy pull back, the breath literally torn from his lungs.

"W-what are you doing?" Cloud yelled at him, "I want to leave, let me out!" he knew he shouldn't shout at a man of Sephiroth's power and stature but every instinct he had told him to flee, since that was not an option, the only other choice was to fight. "Beautiful...don't take such an unfavorable tone with me!" he brushed his leather clad fingertips against his captives cheek. "Don't call me that!" Cloud's eyes were watering now, his entire body was in a panic.

His patience had worn thin now and without a second thought he physically tore the cheap fabric of the Cadet shirt from his little blond. "N-no!" Sephiroth let out a low growl, it was more from arousal than anger, "Yes!" he hissed. He grabbed the boys arms and pulled him forcefully towards the desk, bending him over backwards. He held the struggling boy down with one arm and undid the buckle on his aqua colored combat pants. He forcefully yanked them partway off, exposing the pale blue, silken boxers. "Mmmm...Cloud...the feel of delicate silk against your bare bottom must feel divine..." All Cloud could do was whimper in defence as he was laid out almost completely naked.

He had not been as vulnerable as this in his entire life and the eyes staring at him were full of desire and selfish purpose. A leather covered finger hooked underneath the waistband of the boxers, tugging them down inch by inch until the softened cock, hidden in light blond curls was exposed. "Oh no...well we will need to do something about this now don't we?" Cloud's confusion only lasted momentarily as within seconds Sephiroth lowered his mouth down to his flaccid member and began drawing on it gently.

His tongue traced his tip, darting into the small slit repeatedly, earning non-consensual moans to escape his lips. He knew it was wrong and he wanted to fight but it felt amazing, like nothing he had experienced before. His hands fisted on the marble and his hips thrusted forward, desperate with need. Cloud hated himself for it. He wished he had the will to stop. He threw his head to the side as he felt a climax begin to build. When the blond opened his eyes he saw a rather heavy looking paper weight...he could hit Sephiroth with it, maybe that would convince the man Cloud really didn't want this...and there was no real danger of him hurting the General. Then again...it did feel unbelievably good.

Chapter 6 – Give in to urges.

Chapter 7 – Ask him to stop and use the Paper weight if you need to.


End file.
